


All Over You

by littlefandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Universe, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, POV Alec Lightwood, PWP, Plans For The Future, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Magnus Bane, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefandom/pseuds/littlefandom
Summary: Magnus' loft feels like home for Alec for quite some time now. Still, when Magnus asked him to officialy move in, he couldn't be happier. Now there's nothing else left to do, than to christen their home...Or, Alec finally moves in to Magnus' and some loving happens.





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello :)  
> Got tired of writing so much angst recently so here's some smut and fluff. Hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Title from LEISURE's "All over you"

Alec felt like home at Magnus’ loft for quite some time now.

They hardly ever spend nights apart, since their relationship officially started. The loft has a calming vibe. It’s more comfortable than the Institute, where Alec can’t forget about his struggles and stress connected with his work.

At Magnus’, he can let go.

He immediately feels relaxed, every time he steps through the front door. The warmth of the apartment engulfing him, the faint sent of sandalwood as he breathes in. He knows this place like the back of his hand.

So when he settles with his one last bag at the dresser and starts unpacking it, he can’t help the content smile creeping onto his face.

When Magnus asked him to move in, he couldn’t be happier. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, since Alec already was practically living here. Actually, this was only a matter of bringing the rest of Alec’s stuff to the loft, and it wasn’t much. But still, this was the last part of making it official.

But he never really had a lot. He managed to pack the rest of his clothes into a small bag and brought only one box, filled with some of his favourite books and photos of him and his siblings.

Magnus insisted on helping him with the packing and then unpacking, but the fate wanted it the other way since it sent him to some important Warlock convention in Italy this weekend. And those two days were actually the only ones where Alec had time to do the moving, because Clave envoys are arriving on Monday, and he knows he’ll be watched precisely by them.

Magnus was very upset with this whole thing, but Alec assured him that it’s fine. It’s not like he has a lot to do with this stuff. He was more concerned about not seeing Magnus for two days, but sadly there was nothing they could do about it. That’s how their lives work. They’re both busy and Alec is happily surprised how often they find time for each other either way.

So, this one last bag and he’s fully settled into his new home.

 _Their home_.

He gets pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching him, and as he turns he sees his boyfriend standing in the doorway of their bedroom.

“Hello, darling.” Magnus smiles brightly at him and makes his way closer.

Alec is completely stunned for a moment or two, his mouth hanging open, because he totally wasn’t expecting that. But as Magnus reaches him and places a soft kiss to his lips, all things are forgotten and he is lost in the feeling.

“You weren’t supposed to be back till tomorrow.” Alec says gently as they pull apart.

“Oh, if you’re not happy I can come back tomorrow.” Magnus jokes and places his hands on Alec’s waist. “We finished a bit earlier.”

Alec rolls his eyes at his antics, but the smile making its way to his face is definitely betraying his fake annoyance.

Then Magnus pecks him again quickly, and points with his head at the bag placed on the dresser.

“How’s the unpacking going?”

“It’s great.” Alec turns in his arms and continues his disturbed action a putting the rest of his clothes (mostly black) in the drawer. “I’m almost done, actually.”

Magnus places a small kiss at the back of his neck and his arms tighten around him.

“How much long?” He asks, nuzzling his head to the side of his neck. “I missed you.”

These words are followed with yet another kiss, but this one is more sloppy, open mouthed and Alec shivers pleasantly at the touch.

“I missed you too.” Alec admits as he holds on to the sensation of Magnus’ lips on his neck.

“Enough to leave this, just for a moment?” Magnus asks meaning his current task.

Alec chuckles as he answers.

“It’s never just a moment with you, Magnus.”

“Well, I’ve never heard you complain before.” Magnus states teasingly, pulling back from his neck and Alec already misses the warmth.

“And I am not.” Alec replies. “But this will take just a moment, so let me finish, and then I’m all yours.”

Magnus knows Alec doesn’t like leaving any task unfinished, either a report at work or stupid unpacking.

He growls behind him, but Alec still doesn’t stop his job.

“Why are you such a stubborn Shadowhunter?”

“Actually, all of us are like that, so you can ask the Angel.” Alec answers playfully.

“Oh, no my dear.” Magnus returns to mouthing at his neck. “You’re special.”

Alec lets out a shaky breath as Magnus begins to suck lightly at the skin there, his head falling back onto Magnus’ shoulder, all tasks forgotten.

Then Magnus snaps his fingers, and Alec realizes he must have closed his eyes at the sensation of his boyfriend’ teeth grazing lightly at his skin.

“What did you do?” Alec asks opening his eyes, but not noticing any changes at first.

“I just unpacked the rest of your stuff, darling.” Magnus states sweetly. “And I hope you’ll keep the rest of your deal.”

With that he turns Alec around and pulls him down for a kiss.

Alec hooks his arms around Magnus’ neck to bring him closer, and then Magnus his pushing back, crowding him into the dresser.

Alec’s breath hitches in his throat and Magnus swallows the sound with his mouth. Licking his lips, asking for entrance, to which Alec happily obliges. 

And at that moment Alec thinks that _this_ is what his life is now. That he can have _this_ , any time he wants. Any time he needs. That with Magnus there’s no holding back, there never was.

Magnus presses more firmly onto his body, and Alec brings his hands to the front of Magnus’ shirt, unbuttoning it. Needing the skin on skin contact as soon as possible.

“I missed you so much.” He gasps out against his lips and Magnus let’s out an appreciative hum.

Next moment, Magnus is quickly shedding Alec’s bag from the dresser and then his hands wander to the back of Alec’s thighs, lifting him up and seating him on the cabinet.

Alec chuckles, his legs immediately going around Magnus’ waist, bringing him closer. He’s getting impatient with Magnus’ shirt. There’s always too many layers, too many buttons and he basically rips it of as he undoes the last one.

Magnus laughs against his lips and Alec takes advantage of their interrupted kiss, placing his mouth on Magnus’ neck, palms mapping his body, like they didn’t already know every inch of him.

Then Magnus moans, and Alec can’t help to smile against his skin as his hands reach his belt buckle. He pulls back and smirks at Magnus, brows raised in question.

“What are you even waiting for?” Magnus asks teasingly, bringing their lips back together as Alec eagerly undoes his belt.

Magnus hands settle on Alec’s hips, his thumbs creasing soft circles into the skin there. Then he slides them underneath Alec’s t-shirt. The Shadowhunter shivers as Magnus’ cold hands rub against his muscles. He smiles as Magnus pulls back, catching the hem of his t-shirt and Alec knows to lift his arms up, so they can quickly get rid of it.

Then their mouths return to each other, harder, dirtier and Alec can’t help but moan at the sensation. No matter, two days or fifteen minutes, Alec always misses him. Always wants him.

“We should christen this apartment since you moved in.” Magnus pants against his mouth, and Alec’s only answer is to laugh.

“Magnus, this apartment isn’t new, and I’ve been living here since forever.”

“Well, but now it’s official.” Magnus states playfully, trailing his index finger up and down Alec’s chest. “And it’s unforgivable that we haven’t had sex since you moved in.”

“I’m moved in for like five minutes.”

Magnus seems to think for a few seconds.

“Still unforgivable.”

He puts his hands under Alec thighs again, lifting him of the dresser as Alec’s arms go around his neck, legs locking tightly round his hips, still laughing softly. When they reach the bed, Magnus practically throws Alec on it to which he giggles, and climbs on top of him.

As Magnus settles between his legs, Alec instantly turns his head to give him more access to his neck. He knows it drives Magnus crazy. To kiss, nip and suck at his neck. Especially his _deflect_ rune. And who is Alec to deny him such pleasure.

His hands wander to Magnus’ hair, tugging at it lightly, keeping him in place, then the Warlock raises his hands and with one swirl of a wrist they’re naked, grinding on each other.

“I couldn’t wait any longer, darling.” Magnus smiles against his skin.

“Then, let’s christen our home properly.”

With that, Alec wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, and flips them over, so now he’s on top, straddling him.

Magnus seems to like the idea, ‘cause he smiles and attaches his mouth to Alec’s chest, prompting himself against the headboard.

Alec takes his hands and guides them onto his hips, grinding down with a little more force.

“You’re a wild thing, angel.” Magnus teases, pulling back to look at him.

“Only with you.” Alec stretches to get to the bedside table, drawing out a bottle of lube, practically shoving in to Magnus’ chest. “Hurry.”

Magnus looks at him with a smirk written on his face, quickly pouring the lube onto his fingers. Alec shivers at the cold touch when Magnus reaches behind him to place his fingers near his entrance. Then he slowly pushes one digit in and Alec grabs onto his shoulders to keeps still, and ground himself.

As Magnus slowly moves his fingers into him, the slight pain quickly turns into pleasure and Alec whimpers at the incredible feeling, gripping tighter onto his boyfriend.

When third finger joins the rest Alec throws his head back with a low moan and Magnus starts placing kisses onto his throat.

Soon Alec starts panting, the feeling so amazing, but becoming too much, and he doesn’t want to finish yet.

“Magnus…” He breathes out. “I’m ready. Need you.”

The Warlock pulls back to look at him, smiling and despite his erratic breathing, Alec does too.

“Whatever you need, angel.” Magnus states sweetly, withdrawing his fingers, swiftly lubing himself and placing his hands on Alec hips, guiding him down to take him in.

Alec gasps at this wonderful sensation of Magnus pushing into him, so delicately, drawing out the feeling of bliss, he can’t help but groan in pleasure. He slowly lowers himself till he’s straddling Magnus again, and when he’s fully seated, he brings their lips back together.

Magnus’ hands touch every part of his body they can reach, sweeping over his back, going onto his ass and then back up again. Soon Alec needs to break the kiss to get some air into his lungs.

Then he starts moving, gentle up and down moves, but already feeling so good he senses the pleasure building up low in his stomach.

“You feel amazing, darling.” Magnus pants into his ear, stirring his hips up to meet his thrusts and Alec moans again, encouraged to move faster.

He’ll never be able to explain how exquisite is that feeling, of having Magnus so close to him, connected. He feels like all his senses are heightened. Every touch is vibrating against his skin, every sound Magnus makes is loud and pleasant in his ears and when he places his nose against Magnus’ neck, inhaling deeply, the smell of sandalwood and cologne is gently tickling his nostrils.

But when opens his eyes and looks down on his boyfriend, the sight that he sees is just marvellous.

Magnus always looks beautiful, but when they are like this, when he can just let go, that’s when Alec loves to watch him the most. Hair a mess, make-up smudged, body drizzled with sweat. He’s the most gorgeous person Alec has ever seen.

Then Alec cries out in pleasure, the sound ripping through the quite of their bedroom, as Magnus thrusts his hips up, driving deeper into him, finding his sweet spot.

Alec arches his back and starts rolling his hips, drawing out the feeling.

Magnus groans, as his hands tighten on Alec’s hips, and suddenly he’s flipping them over, hovering above his boyfriend, hungry look on his face.

“You said you wanted to do this properly.” Magnus smirks at him.

“Oh, was it not proper enough for you?” Alec chokes out, fake expression of hurt on his face, slowly turning into a grin.

“It was more than enough,” Magnus begins as he starts stirring his hips into Alec. “But I want to have you in every way, every position, every place. All at once.”

Every word is followed with a roll of hips, and even though it’s physically impossible, Alec can’t help but moan, the combination of Magnus’ words and his thrusts, so lovely.

“Well, if we want to do this properly,” Alec gasps. “you should have me in every room.”

“I certainly like this idea, darling.” Magnus’ moves become a bit faster, drawing out another whimper from Alec.

He hooks his legs around Magnus’ waist, lifting them a bit higher, which gives him this amazing angle again.

Magnus kisses him hard, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, but the kiss shortly turns into panting, as they both get lost in the sensation. But when Alec tries to get his hand between them to finish himself off, Magnus quickly laces their fingers together, lifting their join palms above Alec’s head.

“I thought we were doing this properly?” Magnus teases against his lips.

Alec’s only answer is to growl, Magnus instantly swallowing the sound with his mouth.

The feeling starts to become overwhelming, he doesn’t want it to end yet, but at the same time, he’s craving the release.

“ _Magnus_ ,” He gets out between his sharp breaths. “ _Harder_.”

Magnus meets his gaze, grin widening as he starts pounding into him with incredible force.

Alec moans again, loud and long, arching his back, trying to get him deeper, even though it’s impossible.

“God, I love you so much.” Magnus gasps above him, and Alec’s hands tighten the hold on his.

“I love you too.” Alec’s words are followed with another groan. “So much.”

Minutes and hours could have passed, and Alec would like to stay like this forever. The blissful pleasure threatening to blow out any second, but still he wants to extend it a while longer.

“ _Don’t stop_.” Alec is babbling now, not even caring how wrecked he sounds. “ _Please_.”

“ _Please_ what, angel?” Magnus whispers into his ear. His own breath comes out in short pans, but he’s not slowing down his movements.

“Please, just-“ Alec cries out as Magnus hits his sweet spot dead-on. “ _Just like this_.”

Magnus places a kiss to his jaw, using his whole body to thrust into him even harder.

“You’re incredible. My sweet angel.”

Alec smiles at the praise, eyes rolling to the back of his head from the overwhelming pleasure. Magnus growls above him, and with the next roll of his hips Alec comes undone. The pleasure rolling of off him and the pleasant shiver pierces his skin

And as he starts clenching around Magnus, it sends him over the edge, Alec feels the incredible sensation of his own release, and of Magnus spilling inside him.

Magnus still rocks into him, drawing out the rest of their climaxes and Alec almost sobs as he’s becoming oversensitive, but as he feels his boyfriend lips connecting with his, the feeling gets long forgotten, lost in the pleasure of his hot mouth.

Magnus collapses on top of him, breathing hard he lets go of Alec’s hands which the Shadowhunter instantly brings around him, holding him close.

“I hate leaving you darling,” Magnus gasps out into his skin. “But the returns are my favourite.”

Alec lets out a chuckle, kissing the side of Magnus’ head lightly.

“I really missed you.” He states softly, running his hand through the Warlock’s damp hair.

Magnus hums in appreciation as he carefully pulls out of him and rolls over to rest on his back next to Alec.

Alec instantly gets closer to him, Magnus’ arm wandering around his back, tracing his runes with warm, pleasant fingers.

“I’m so glad to have you here.” The Warlock states with a kiss on top of Alec’s head.

“You’ve always had me.” Alec lifts his head from his chest to look at him, and the affection in Magnus’ eyes is nearly overwhelming.

“I know, angel.” Magnus’ fingers are still outlining the black lines on his back, that Alec’s sure he already knows by heart. “It’s just like, another step for us.”

And Alec really wants to think out their next one. So many possibilities, so many plans for the future they will share together. Marriage, children… Maybe one day. When he’ll be sure this is what Magnus wants.

So instead of saying anything just now, he kisses his boyfriend softly on the lips, smiling back at him, sure that the adoration is clearly written in his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave some comments and kudos if you liked it! :)


End file.
